Your life is not even worthed to be paid
by eghachan
Summary: Cast: All Member of TVXQ a.k.a DBSK a.k.a Tohoshinki


Title : Your life is not even worthed to be paid

Cast : Changmin, Kyungmin, Junsu, Yunho, Jae Joong, Yunhee, Soengju, Younghyun

Genre : Thriller, Romance

Rating : PG13

* * *

_I wanted the sunset we watched together on that day to last forever_

_In that memory, I reach my hand out over and over to touch you, but..._

_I can never get that same scene or that feeling back again,_

_So I wonder if I'm just looking back on my dream that shined in the past_

_

* * *

  
_

~ Author PoV ~

_Di suatu tempat di pinggir kota_

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku? Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum melihat perempuan yang sedari tadi dikejarnya terjatuh.

"Tolong lepaskan aku." Perempuan itu memohon di kaki laki-laki itu, tapi dengan keras laki-laki itu menendang tubuhnya hingga terpental cukup jauh.

"Sekaranglah saatnya."

"Arrrgh…" sebuah pisau kini sudah bersarang di perut perempuan itu.

Sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai bercucuran darah, perempuan itu hanya bisa mengamati wajah seseorang yang telah menusuknya.

"Kau memang lebih baik lenyap dari dunia ini, karena jika orang sepertimu hidup lebih lama lagi, akan ada lebih banyak orang yang menderita."

~ Author PoV End ~

***

~ Yunho PoV ~

"Lapor sajangnim, baru saja ada yang melapor telah menemukan sebuah mayat di taman." kata asistenku

"Ayo kita ke sana, jaejoong." kataku

"Ne, sajangnim."

Kami berdua langsung bergegas menuju taman dimana korban ditemukan. Sesampainya kami di tempat itu kami melihat sebuah mayat perempuan kurus yang wajahnya hampir tidak bisa dikenali karena terdapat benjolan menyerupai bisul di seluruh tubuhnya. Potongan rambutnya berantakan, sepertinya dipotong oleh seorang amatiran. Di perutnya masih tertancap sebuah pisau yang sepertinya adalah senjata untuk membunuhnya

"Jisssh…dia bertindak lagi."

Namaku adalah Yunho, seorang detektif di kantor kepolisian pusat. Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini sudah ditemukan 5 buah mayat yang bernasib seperti ini. Kami menduga serangkaian pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Karena setiap mayat yang ditemukan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama.

Korban adalah wanita muda berparas cantik yang sudah menghilang sebulan sebelumnya. Saat diketemukan seluruh tubuh korban sudah ditumbuhi benjolan serupa bisul yang bernanah. Potongan rambut korban selalu dipotong acak-acakan, juga terdapat bekas cambukan di seluruh tubuh korban. Dan di setiap punggung korban terdapat sebuah tanda yang sama, yaitu sebuah gambar lingkaran yang sepertinya dibuat dengan pisau.

Sampai saat ini, belum ada cukup bukti yang bisa mengarahkan siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang melakukan pembunuhan berantai seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ini perbuatan mr. C lagi, sajangnim." Kata jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sepertinya begitu, cepat bawa mayat ini ke tim forensik. Selidiki apakah terdapat sidik jari atau bekas tubuh pelaku yang tertinggal di korban."

"Ne, sajangnim."

Kami menyebut pelaku ini mr. C, karena tanda lingkaran yang selalu ia tinggalkan di tubuh korban. Karena dalam bahasa inggris, lingkaran adalah circle, jadi sejak pembunuhan kedua, kami menyebut si pelaku demikian.

***

_~ Sore hari ~_

"Korban bernama Kim Young Hyun, 23 tahun. Bekerja sebagai resepsionis sebuah hotel terkenal di gwang ju dan sudah 3 minggu dia menghilang." Kata jaejoong yang baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit, untuk menyelidiki korban.

"Bagaimana hasil visum-nya?" tanyaku

"Korban meninggal tadi malam, kira-kira pukul 12 malam. Bekas cambukan di seluruh tubuhnya diperkirakan sudah ada sejak 2 minggu sebelumnya. Korban juga menderita dehidrasi dan kelaparan tingkat tinggi. Karena jumlah cairan tubuhnya menurun drastis dari keadaan normal."

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di tubuh korban?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sepertinya kali ini kita menemukan titik terang, sajangnim." Jawab jaejoong dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pada kuku korban, kami menemukan bekas darah. Sepertinya sesaat sebelum dibunuh, korban mencakar si pelaku hingga berdarah. Bisa jadi sisa kulit dan darahnya masih menempel di kuku korban." Ujar jaejoong

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan suatu petunjuk. Selama ini, pelaku benar-benar rapi melakukan semua pembunuhan ini. Cepat adakan tes DNA dan cocokan dengan database di kepolisian. Cepat laporkan padaku jika ada informasi baru. Aku akan menanyai keluarga korban."

"Mianhaeyo." Karena sibuk memikirkan kasus kali ini, tidak sengaja aku menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang aneh saat melihat wajahnya.

"Arrrggghhh…..sedang apa aku? Sekarang waktunya bekerja." Akupun mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama di rumah korban kelima, sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada kesamaan antara korban kali ini dengan korban sebelumnya. Kecuali dua korban pertama yang merupakan teman sejak kecil, sedangkan korban ketiga, keempat dan kelima sama sekali tidak punya hubungan satu sama lain. Dulu kami pernah menyangka ini adalah pembunuhan berencana yang berhubungan dengan kedua korban pertama, namun dengan muncul korban selanjutnya, semua hipotesis yang kami susun sebelumnya tak berarti lagi.

~Yunho PoV End~

***

~ Author PoV ~

_Di tempat lain di suatu studio pemotretan._

"Kyungmin-sshi tolong bergaya lebih manis, bergayalah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali." Kata fotografer yang bertugas saat itu.

"Ne, sajangnim"

Cekrek….Cekrek…*author bingung suara blitz kamera gimana _ *

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini, kyungmin-sshi."

"Chomanaeyo, sajangnim." Jawab kyungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyungmin adalah seorang model yang sedang terkenal saat ini. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemotretannya untuk sebuah majalah remaja.

"Junsu-ya. Mana mantelku?" teriak kyungmin pada manajer sekaligus asistennya.

"Ini…." Kata junsu yang langsung memakaikan mantel pada kyungmin. "Tolong jangan berteriak di hadapan publik. Ini akan menghancurkan image-mu." Lanjut junsu

"Aku tak perduli." Jawab kyungmin seenaknya.

"Kumohon."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau tubuhku ini terluka? Nyawamu juga tak cukup untuk menggantinya. Dasar manusia tak berguna." Kata kyungmin yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan junsu yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang milik kyungmin.

"Kyungmin-ah, tunggu aku." Kata junsu yang lalu berlari menyusul kyungmin yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kyungmin dan junsu bertengkar tadi, seseorang sedang mengamati tingkah laku mereka dan lalu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Gadis itu…" seseorang menatap Kyungmin lekat-lekat sambil berkata lirih dan menyunggingkan senyum sinis di bibirnya. "Gadis seperti itu tidak pantas hidup lebih lama lagi di dunia ini" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri

_~ Di dalam mobil kyungmin ~_

"Kyungmin-ah, tolong maafkan aku. Karena kecerobohanku, kau terjatuh saat mengendarai kuda yang sangat kau takuti itu." Kata junsu saat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sebagai manajer kau memang sangat berguna, tapi sebagai kakakku kau memang benar-benar tidak berguna. Pabo ya!!!"

Junsu dan kyungmin adalah saudara kembar yang sangat dekat. Tapi karena wajah mereka yang tidak terlalu mirip semua orang tidak pernah menyangka kalau manager kyungmin adalah kakak kembarnya. Karena hubungan mereka yang sangat dekat, tidak jarang mereka saling menghina dan mengejek satu sama lain.

Alasan kyungmin marah pada junsu hingga menghina dan berteriak padanya adalah karena kejadian sehari sebelumnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari kyungmin, junsu menandatangani kontrak iklan dengan sebuah produk minuman, di mana kyungmin harus beradegan mengendarai kuda yang sangat ditakutinya. Tapi karena keprofesionalannya, ia tetap melakukan adegan itu dengan baik, namun di akhir shooting, kyungmin terjatuh karena junsu mengagetkan kuda yang sedang dinaiki kyungmin.

"Mianhaeyo, kyungmin. Aku janji tidak akan bertindak bodoh seperti itu lagi. Kau adalah adik kesayanganku, jadi aku tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi." Kata junsu seraya memeluk adik kembarnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, umma ngidam apa saat hamil kita, kenapa sifatmu sangat berbeda sekali denganku, oppa." Kata kyungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan junsu.

Junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya itu dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempat pemotretan selanjutnya.

***

_~ Seminggu kemudian , kamar ganti Kyungmin ~_

Knock...knock...knock….

"Oppa….buka saja, tidak dikunci." Jawab kyungmin dari dalam ruangan.

"Kau darimana saja? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, bagaimana bisa seorang manajer meninggalkan artisnya sendirian seperti ini?" kata kyungmin yang berada di meja rias.

Tapi ternyata seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya bukan junsu, kakak sekaligus managernya, melainkan seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau salah satu fans-ku?" tanya kyungmin tenang.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan tetap berjalan menuju meja rias di mana kyungmin masih sibuk membersihkan riasannya.

Sebelum kyungmin berbalik, laki-laki itu sudah membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius. Akhirnya kyungmin terkulai lemas dan terjatuh dari tempat duduknya. Laki-laki itupun langsung membawa kyungmin pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah itu, junsu datang ke ruangan untuk menjemput kyungmin.

"Kyungmin-ah, sudah belum ganti bajunya? Kau masih punya beberapa jadwal untuk hari ini. Tadi aku pergi untuk memastikan kontraknya." Kata junsu sambil mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Kyungmin-ah, kau tertidur yah? Aku masuk lho!" kata junsu yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menutupi kedua matanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. Karena ia takut adiknya itu akan melemparinya dengan bantal lagi karena masuk tiba-tiba. Karena dulu ia pernah masuk tiba-tiba saat kyungmin sedang berganti baju.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar tertidur." Junsupun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati ruangan itu telah kosong.

"Kyungmin-ah, jangan bermain-main lagi, cepat keluar dari persembunyianmu." Kata junsu yang mencari di setiap penjuru ruangan. Ia pun mencari di luar ruangan dan bertanya pada setiap staff yang ada, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka melihat kyungmin setelah pemotretan.

Karena panik akhirnya junsu menelepon salah satu sahabatnya yang merupakan salah satu anggota polisi.

"Yoeboseo…"

"Ne, junsu-sshi, wae gurae?"

"Kyungmin hilang, mungkin saja dia diculik." Kata junsu yang terdengar sangat panik.

"Tenanglah, junsu-sshi. Aku akan segera ke tempatmu."

"Yunho-ah, bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau adik kesayanganku tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya sekarang?"

"Mianhaeyo, junsu-shhi. Aku akan segera pergi ke tempatmu."

***

_Di tempat lain, di salah satu gedung tak terpakai._

"Apa kau sudah sadar, aegesshi?" laki-laki itu menyiramkan air ke wajah kyungmin yang masih tertidur karena obat bius.

"Di mana aku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya kyungmin panik.

Kedua tangannya diikat dan berada dipangkuannya. Sedangkan kedua kakinya kini telah terbelit rantai.

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Sssstttt…jangan berteriak, tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu berteriak. Gadis manis sepertimu seharusnya berkata dengan lembut." Laki-laki itu kini sudah membelai wajah kyungmin dan menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajah kyungmin.

"Apa kau menculikku untuk uang tebusan? Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau pinta, tapi tolong lepaskan aku." Pinta kyungmin

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan memainkan gunting yang berada di tangannya.

"Mau apa kau dengan gunting itu?" teriak kyungmin lagi, kyungmin semakin terlihat histeris saat laki-laki itu mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya akan membersihkan dosa yang selama ini kau perbuat." ucap laki-laki itu dingin.

Laki-laki itu mulai memotong rambut kyungmin yang tergerai dengan asal.

"Kyaaaa…apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku? Lepaskan aku, dasar gila." teriak kyungmin yang terus menerus meronta.

Laki-laki itu berhenti memotong rambut kyungmin dan langsung duduk di samping kyungmin.

"Kau bilang aku gila? Hahahahaha……" laki-laki itu mulai tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau memang sudah gila sampai berbuat seperti ini. Dasar manusia tak berguna! Manusia sepertimu harusnya membusuk di neraka." umpat kyungmin sambil meludahi laki-laki itu.

Kyungmin memang seorang gadis yang pemberani, sebelum menjadi model ia adalah seorang gadis yang tomboy dan selalu berteman dengan laki-laki, tapi karena keadaan keluarganya yang sulit, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan kakaknya untuk menjadi seorang model dan artis. Dan berusaha menyembunyikan sifatnya yang tegas di hadapan orang lain.

Menyadari dirinya telah diludahi oleh kyungmin, laki-laki itu lalu menjenggut rambut kyungmin yag kini sudah berantakan, menyeretnya ke arah tembok dan benturkan kepala gadis itu beberapa kali ke tembok.

'Ouch…dasar orang gila." Umpat kyungmin lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun, gadis seperti dirimu tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain. Kau hanya mementingkan penampilan dan tubuhmu saja. Bagaimana kalau tubuh dan wajah yang selalu kau banggakan itu, aku tambahkan beberapa hiasan???"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantong celananya dan merobek bolero yang dipakai kyungmin. Laki-laki itu pun mulai menggambar sebuah lingkaran di lengan kyungmin dengan pisau itu. Darah segarpun mulai mengalir keluar membasahi lengan Kyungmin yang berkulit putih bersih dan dalam sekejap telah berubah warna menjadi merah. Kyungmin yang merasa kesakitan pada lengannya berteriak dengan keras dan mulai memberontak.

Saat kyungmin mencoba meronta-ronta, laki-laki itu semakin menusuk lengan kyungmin lebih dalam, akhirnya kyungmin berhenti melawan karena saat ia melawan rasa sakit yang diterimanya semakin terasa dan ia hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak dengan keras sambil menyumpahi laki-laki itu.

Namun kemudian, dengan santainya laki-laki itu menyebarkan sebungkus serbuk ke seluruh bagian tubuh kyungmin. Dan akhirnya melepaskan ikatan di tangan kyungmin.

PLAAAAAKKK..

Setelah kedua tangannya terlepas dari ikatan, dengan cepat kyungmin menampar laki-laki itu.

Namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Itu untukmu. Seminggu lagi aku kembali. Jika saat itu kau masih hidup dan bertahan, aku akan membebaskanmu." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan kyungmin sebungkus plastik berisi satu botol kecil air mineral dan sebungkus roti tawar.

"Kau…..saat kau kembali, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sini. Dasar GILAAAAAAA. Akan kupastikan kau tertangkap."

Teriakan kyungmin menggema di seluruh gedung itu, namun laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum dan melangkah menuju keluar gedung.

"Selamat menikmati hukuman dariku…" kata laki-laki itu.

***

_~ 2 Minggu Kemudian, Di rumah kyungmin dan junsu ~_

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan kyungmin?" tanya junsu pada yunho dan jaejoong yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya.

"Aniya…" jawab yunho lemas.

"Tapi kami mungkin punya berita buruk untukmu." Ujar jaejoong tak kalah lemasnya

"Sepertinya kami mengetahui siapa pelaku penculikan ini." Kata yunho

"Siapa?" kata junsu yang terdengar sangat antusias.

Junsu dan kyungmin hanya tinggal berdua, karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. jadi, junsu merasa sangat kehilangan sekali adik kembarnya itu, karena hanya dia saudara yang masih dimilikinya.

"Kami rasa kyungmin menjadi salah satu korban mr. C. Semua petunjuk kini sudah menunjuk ke arah sana. Kyungmin adalah gadis cantik yang sudah menghilang tanpa berita selama beberapa minggu." Jawab jaejoong tegas.

"Siapa mr. C ini?" junsu masih heran dengan penjelasan yang dikatakan jaejoong.

"Mr. C adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang kejam, sudah ada 5 orang korbannya selama setahun ini. Dan semua cirinya sama seperti kejadian yang menimpa kyungmin. Sampai saat ini, kami masih belum bisa menemukan apa motif yang membuat ia melakukan penculikan dan pembunuhan kejam seperti ini." Jelas yunho

"Apa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa dia?"

"Ne. Berdasarkan hasil tes DNA kami sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya mr.C."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak segera menangkapnya?"

"Sudah satu tahun yang lalu ia pergi dari rumahnya. Dan hingga kini, tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya."

Yunho lalu memberikan sebuah berkas pada junsu.

"Kau kenal orang ini?" tanya yunho menunjukkan foto orang yang ada di dalam berkas itu.

"Ani.." junsupun menggeleng.

"Hasil DNA dari sisa kulit pelaku di pembunuhan sebelumnya menunjukkan bahwa DNA orang ini cocok dengan DNA si pelaku. Kami menduga, dialah mr. C." jelas jae joong lagi

Junsu membaca nama yang ada di dalam berkas itu.

"Changmin? Sepertinya aku pernah kenal seseorang dengan nama seperti ini, tapi aku lupa dimana." Ujar junsu dalam hati.

***

_Di tempat lain, di salah satu gedung tak terpakai._

"Ternyata setelah dua minggu kau masih bertahan." Kata changmin pada kyungmin.

"Dasar bajingan, kau berbohong padaku. Kau bilang akan membebaskanku kalau dalam seminggu aku bertahan. Tapi ini sudah minggu kedua. Dasar orang gila." Kata kyungmin yang semakin lemah.

Selama dua minggu terakhir, ia hanya minum sekitar 1 liter air saja dan memakan satu bungkus roti tawar pemberian changmin. Kyungmin kini sudah terlihat kurus dan seluruh tubuhnya mulai memerah karena terus menerus ia garuk. Ternyata serbuk yang pernah changmin taburkan waktu itu adalah serbuk gatal.

"Apa untungnya kau menyiksaku seperti ini?" tanya kyungmin.

Changmin hanya tertawa dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto.

"Kau lihat gadis-gadis cantik ini? Sebentar lagi, kau akan menyusul mereka ke nereka." Changmin mengeluarkan pisau dari kantongnya dan mulai melukai leher kyungmin.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu menikmati permainan ini. Bukankah kau suka sekali mempermainkan orang lain, huh?"

Kyungmin kembali melawan dan dengan segenap tenaganya yang masih tersisa, ia mencoba mendorong changmin menjauh. Dan usahanya berhasil, ia menyeret kakinya yang baru saja terlepas dari rantai yang selama ini membelenggu kakinya.

Changmin hanya tertawa dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Hahahahaha….teruslah berlari. Aku pasti menemukanmu."

Kyungmin masih terus berlari dan berusaha meninggalkan gedung itu. Tapi karena badannya yang telah lemah karena kelaparan dan dehidrasi tinggi, ia akhirnya terjatuh dan mencoba bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kardus yang berada di luar gedung.

Setelah beberapa lama, kyungmin akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Namun naas baginya, selama ini changmin bukan tidak bisa menemukannya, tapi sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya dan menunggu kyungmin keluar dengan sendirinya.

Changmin langsung menangkap kyungmin yang mencoba kembali berlari.

"Arrrrghhhh….lepaskan aku." Teriak kyungmin.

"Permainan sudah berakhir." Kata changmin dengan tenang, sambil mendorong tubuh kyungmin hingga tersungkur di lantai.

Kyungmin mencoba melawan dan berhasil menendang changmin hingga ia terjatuh dan menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menurutiku? Dengan begini, dosamu selama ini akan diampuni. Kalau kau tetap diam dan tidak melawan, aku akan mengampuni dosa yang kau perbuat selama ini." Kata changmin yang langsung memungut ponsel miliknya.

Tidak sengaja kyungmin melihat gantungan yang ada di ponsel itu.

"Gantungan i…tu…" belum selesai kyungmin bicara, changmin telah menusuk perutnya dengan pisau.

Kyungmin merasa harus memastikan sesuatu. Lalu ia mencoba merobek baju changmin tepat di bagian dadanya. Dan usahanya berhasil.

"A-a-p-ppa k-k-ka-u cha-chang-m-m-min? kata kyungmin tebata-bata sambil memegangi perutnya yang kini sudah bersimbah darah.

"Bukan!!! Kau salah. Aku tidak punya nama." Elak changmin yang langsung berdiri menjauh dari kyungmin.

"Kk-au ti-tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Luka di dadamu itu buktinya. Dan juga gantungan itu." Jelas kyungmin

Changmin bingung dengan semua perkataan kyungmin, ia hanya memandangi gantungan ponselnya itu.

"Luka itu adalah luka akibat tertusuk kawat berduri saat kau melindungiku. Dan gantungan itu adalah pemberianku saat aku pindah dulu."

"Tidak, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Gadis jalang!!!" changmin mulai tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya ia menghunuskan pisau ditangannya beberapa kali ke tubuh kyungmin.

"K-k-k-kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti ini? Apa kau dendam pada soeng ju dan genk-nya, hingga ku melakukan perbuatan seperti ini? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, wajahmu masih lembut seperti dulu, changmin." Kyungmin mencoba meraih gantungan ponsel milik changmin dan melepaskan ikatannya. Dan saat ikatan itu terlepas terbentuklah inisial C K dengan gambar hati di antara kedua huruf tersebut.

Kyungmin yang semakin lemah karena kehilangan banyak darah berusaha memeluk changmin dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Saranghaeyo, changminnie…" bisik kyungmin saat ia berhasil memeluk changmin.

Changmin langsung mendorong kyungmin yang berada di pelukannya.

"Tidak….tidak mungkin….kau tidak mungkin…. Arrrrrghhhhh…..TIDAKKKKK."

Changmin yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, langsung meninggalkan kyungmin yang sudah terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah di lantai.

***

_~ Beberapa hari kemudian, kediaman kyungmin ~_

"Aku harap kau tetap tabah junsu-sshi." Kata yunho sambil memeluk junsu yang masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau adik kembarnya kini sudah tiada.

"Sajangnim, kami menerima laporan bahwa orang yang kita cari selama ini, si mr. C sedang berada di makam mendiang kyungmin-sshi."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya yunho pada jaejoong.

"Benar, ayo kita segera tangkap laki-laki titu, sajangnim" teriak jaejoong pada yunho.

"Antarkan aku padanya. Biar aku yang akan menangkapnya. Kalau perlu aku yang akan membunuhnya." Kata junsu yang bersemangat ingin membunuh orang yang telah melenyapkan nyawa adik kesayangannya itu.

_~ makam kyungmin ~_

"Itu dia sajangnim" bisik jaejoong sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di makam kyungmin

"Kali ini jangan biarkan dia lolos, semuanya tangkap pembunuh itu!." Perintah yunho pada semua bawahannya yang berada di situ.

Semua anggota kepolisian termasuk junsu mulai mendekati makam kyungmin.

"Jangan bergerak." Teriak jaejoong dari jauh. "Angkat tanganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Cepat!!!" teriak yunho.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari seseorang yang dimaksud.

Junsu semakin tidak tahan dengan semua ini, akhirnya ia mulai mendekati makam kyungmin sendirian

"Pergi kau dari makam adikku, aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh batu nisan adikku." Kata junsu yang langsung melepaskan tangan changmin dari batu nisan kyungmin yang sedari tadi dipeluknya.

Bukannya melawan, tubuh changmin malah terjatuh dengan pergelangan tangannya yang telah bersimbah darah.

"Sepertinya dia sudah membunuh dirinya sendiri." Ucap yunho saat ia menghampiri junsu yang terlihat kaget melihat seseorang yang ingin sekali dibunuhnya sudah menjadi mayat.

***

**FLASH BACK START**

_12 tahun yang lalu_

"Hey, akhirnya kau keluar juga, anak mama!" teriak soeng ju saat melihat changmin yang baru saja datang ke taman bermain.

"Soeng ju-ah, kau tidak boleh jahat seperti itu. Maafkan dia yah, changmin." Kata yunhee sambil membungkuk ke arah changmin. Namun tidak lama, ia mendorong changmin hingga laki-laki kecil itu terjatuh.

Changmin yang merasa dirinya tidak pernah berbuat salah pada kedua temannya itu, membalas perbuatan keduanya dan membuat kedua gadis itu terjatuh hingga kedua lutut mereka berdarah.

"Bagaimana kalau luka ini tidak hilang hingga kami besar? Tubuh kami yang indah, nantinya akan tercemari gara-gara luka yang kau perbuat sekarang. Dasar bodoh, nyawamu juga tak cukup untuk menggantinya." Teriak soengju sambil mendorong changmin hingga laki-laki itu terjatuh dan mulai menendangi tubuhnya.

Tidak lama, yunhee yang baru saja berdiri, ikut menendangi tubuh changmin kecil dan melempari tubuhnya dengan batu kecil yang ada di taman itu.

"Hey…kalian….jangan main keroyokan donk." Kata kyungmin yang baru saja datang ke taman itu, dengan junsu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kyungmin-ah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Di sekolah mereka sangat berkuasa, bisa-bisa kau dikerjainya nanti." Kata junsu sambil menarik-narik kyungmin menjauh.

"Oppa, kau penakut sekali. Biar aku yang hadapi mereka." Kyungmin lalu menghampiri soeng ju dan yunhee yang masih saja menendang dan melempari changmin.

BRUKKK…

Kyungmin kecil mendorong kedua tubuh perempuan itu hingga terjatuh dan membantu changmin untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gomapta" kata changmin yang langsung berlari meninggalkan taman bermain.

_~ Keesokan harinya ~_

"Kau sendirian?" tanya kyungmin pada changmin yang sedang bermain sendirian di taman.

"Tte…."

"Mau ku temani?" tanya kyungmin

Changmin kecil hanya mengangguk

Sejak hari itu, keduanya terlihat akrab dan menjadi sahabat dekat. Saat changmin dikerjai oleh soengju dan yunhee, kyungmin selalu datang menolongnya. Dan membantunya membersihkan lukanya.

"Kau selalu membantuku, kyungmin. Terima kasih." Kata changmin

"Tidak apa-apa. Kitakan teman, sesama teman harus saling menolong." Jawab kyungmin

Changmin adalah anak yang cukup berbeda dari anak-anak pada umumnya. Karena tubuhnya yang sedikit lemah, ia tidak bersekolah seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bersekolah, ia tetap bersekolah, namun dengan sistem _home scholling. _Karenanya sangat susah baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan pertemanan di sekitar rumahnya. Hingga saat ini, hanya kyungmin yang menjadi temannya.

Tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil, ia dilarang untuk bermain keluar. Tubuhnya menabrak kawat berduri saat menolong kyungmin yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Di mana luka itu tidak akan pernah hilang sampai kapanpun. Untuk melindungi anaknya, orang tua changmin melarang anaknya untuk keluar rumah.

Namun suatu hari kyungmin datang dan memberikan sebuah gantungan pada changmin sebagai kenang-kenangan, karena keluarganya harus pindah dari daerah tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, changminnie. Gara-gara aku, kau tidak boleh keluar lagi. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Aku juga mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Karena aku akan segera pindah dari sini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Kata kyungmin

Setelah kepergian kyungmin hari itu, changmin memohon pada orang tuanya untuk diperbolehkan keluar dari rumahnya. Karena changmin terus memohon dan mengancam tidak akan belajar lagi, orang tua changmin akhirnya memperbolehkan changmin pergi.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, kyungmin sudah pergi setelah datang ke rumah changmin. Di tengah kebingungannya, changmin mendatangai taman bermain tempat di mana ia biasa bermain dengan kyungmin.

Dan sesampainya di sana, ia bertemu dengan soeng ju dan yunhee, dan sejak saat itu, mereka berdua selalu menyiksa changmin hingga mereka lulus SD.

Dan saat mereka mulai masuk SMP, waktu mereka mulai berkurang untuk menyiksa changmin, dan penyiksaan itu semakin berkurang dan akhirnya mereka berhenti menyiksa changmin

**FLASH BACK END**

Setelah beberapa lama tidak bertemu dengan soengju dan yunhee, changmin pikir mereka telah berubah, namun semua pikirannya salah. Setelah mereka dewasa, mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tingkah mereka yang selalu mengagung-agungkan tubuh dan wajahnya semakin terlihat saat dewasa. Mereka selalu marah jika seseorang menyentuh wajah atau tubuhnya.

Sejak bertemu kembali dengan mereka berdua, changmin merasa kalau gadis seperti mereka tidak sepantasnya hidup lebih lama di dunia ini. Karena jika dibiarkan akan semakin banyak orang yang akan tersakiti oleh perbuatan mereka. Dan mereka berduapun menjadi korban pertama dari seluruh rangkaian pembunuhan yang dilakukan changmin selanjutnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, changmin menjadi seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan membenci para gadis cantik yang bertindak semena-mena. Karena ia akan selalu teringat dengan perbuatan soengju dan yunhee padanya. Dan ia akan menculik, menyiksa dan akhirnya membunuh wanita yang dia anggap sebagai jelmaan soengju dan yunhee.

Dan gara-gara kebenciannya itu, ia salah paham mengartikan keakraban kyungmin dan junsu dan akhirnya membunuh gadis yang selama ini selalu menolongnya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

* * *

_Even though I've moved on to a new future, my sadness overflows and blots my heart_

_This feeling makes a person stop and lose sight of the future_

_As the seasons turn and turn, what color tomorrow will you paint?_

_If we strongly, strongly believe in each other, what color future will be waiting?_

_Even though the memory is precious, someday it will fade_

_so I turned my eyes away from reality and ran away to the word "dream"_

_

* * *

  
_

THE END

**Made by : egha_chan, des09**


End file.
